


Establishing Dominance

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuck!Pyrrha, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Domination, F/M, Facials, Felching, Futa!Nora - Freeform, Futa!Pyrrha - Freeform, Futanari, Humiliation, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Nora is frustrated that Ren isn't there to comfort her, so she turns to Jaune and Pyrrha for help. They are more than happy to help Nora, and in return, she makes them both an offer they can't refuse.





	Establishing Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by DMB328
> 
> If you have a request of your own, feel free to comment it, and I will hopefully get round to writing it as soon as I can, although I've had quite a few recently, so it might take me a while.

Nora sighed, as she fell back onto her bed. She was so annoyed after just a day without Ren to help her relax and unwind at the end of the day. Her boyfriend had gone off on a solo mission to a small village just outside Vale, leaving Nora all on her own without him. Well, she had Jaune and Pyrrha to keep her company, but they couldn’t give her what Ren could.

She felt her balls ache, her body craving satisfaction, and it would be a whole week until Ren got back! She’d thought about asking Pyrrha for advice, knowing she must have had similar problems at some point, but decided not to embarrass herself in front of her teammates. She didn’t think Ren would mind if she fucked somebody else, understanding that his girlfriend had desires that needed to be satiated, but it wasn’t as if there was an abundance of guys at Beacon who were willing to get fucked by a girl with a penis.

The ginger girl groaned, in frustration. It looked like she was going to be using her hands again tonight. That is, until Jaune entered.

“Hey Nora.” The blonde man called out cheerily, quickly followed by Pyrrha, who smiled down at her.

“Hi Nora.” Pyrrha spoke. Nora lifted her head and looked up at them, groaning before falling back onto the bed. The two chuckled at her theatrics, when all of a sudden, the blue eyed girl got an idea. 

She knew that Pyrrha was like her, being a girl with both sets of genitals, and that she and Jaune had a similar relationship to her and Ren, which meant that Jaune was at least willing to fuck a girl with a dick. The girl looked up at the blue eyed blonde who was talking to his red-haired girlfriend. He was rather cute, a bit scrawnier than Ren, but he’d do for a few days, at least until she got Ren back. Nora thought about how best to approach the topic to the pair, before she addressed Pyrrha.

“Hey, Pyrrha?” Nora asked, getting her attention. “Have you and Jaune ever thought about a threesome?” The emerald eyed girl seemed somewhat taken aback by the question, blushing before she composed herself.

“Oh, erm... I don’t know... what makes you ask that?” She replied, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. Nora knew that Pyrrha was a little uncomfortable talking about sex with other people, especially given hers and Jaune’s irregular relationship. However, knowing that Nora had a similar relationship with Ren comforted her somewhat.

“It’s just, Ren and I were talking about it the other day, and I said I’d really be into it, but he didn’t seem that into it, and I figured it was because he doesn’t really know any other girl’s like me – except you, of course, but you’re with Jaune – so I said I’d mention it to you, but he told me not to, so I don’t think he’d really be into it, but I wanted to do it anyway, and Ren’s not here now and I’m really pent up, so I guess what I’m asking is can I fuck Jaune with you?” Nora explained at her usual breakneck pace, making it difficult for the pair to keep up with her, although both managed to get the last bit. Nora giggled, grinning up at them sweetly. “...pleeeease?”  
Both Jaune and Pyrrha now had bright red faces, looking at one another considering the proposed question.

“What do you think?” Pyrrha asked Jaune.

“I... don’t mind.” He said. “I mean, she is our teammate, and we’d just be helping her out... unless you have a problem with it, that is?” Jaune replied, his face red.

“No! Of course not...” Pyrrha told him. Nora clapped her hands together, grinning with glee.

“Great!” She exclaimed. With that, Nora began to undress, practically ripping off her blouse and skirt she was so horny. Pyrrha and Jaune did the same, until all three were naked, admiring each other’s bodies.

Jaune seemed a little embarrassed about his, being rather skinny and having the smallest penis of the three, despite the other two being girl’s. He initially tried to hide his ‘manhood’ from Nora, but eventually moved his hands away. He could have sworn he heard Nora almost snicker when she saw his dick that wasn’t even half the size of Ren’s, and he was barely average.

Pyrrha seemed a little more comfortable then Jaune, though her cheeks were still red, as she felt Nora’s eyes on her body, admiring her toned figure, deceptively large breasts, curvy hips and big round ass. Of course, what she liked most about her was her cock. She wasn’t as big as Nora, but was still bigger than the average man, at a little over eight inches in length and just about two in width as she quickly became erect upon seeing Jaune naked.

However, the most proud of her body was Nora. She was shorter in height by almost a foot than the other, but more than made up for it. She was curvier than even Pyrrha, with a huge bubble butt and big round double D’s, as well as much more muscular abs and biceps and triceps. Her cock, however, was by far her proudest feature, standing rock hard at eleven and a half inches in length, and almost three inches in width.

“Wow...” Jaune muttered upon seeing Nora’s cock.

“You like it?” She asked him. Jaune hesitated, before nodding, his cheeks also red. Nora giggled. “Maybe you should see how it tastes?” She suggested.

Jaune nodded, before getting down on his knees so that his practically drooling mouth was level with Nora’s cock. It didn’t take much encouragement from the ginger girl before the man wrapped his lips around her length and began to bob his head up and down her shaft, sucking her off. Nora grinned down at the boy, as he gagged a little upon taking her cock further down his throat, with it being much bigger than he was used to.

“That’s it, good boy Jaune!” Nora giggled, shoving her cock further down his throat, not caring about his own comfort as she watched his neck bulge upon taking her thick rod down his gullet. 

The blond boy couldn’t respond, gagging again in discomfort as Nora bucked her hips forward to fill his oesophagus with her shaft, stretching it unnaturally wide as she fucked his throat. In the corner of her eye, she could see Pyrrha standing to the side, looking a little uncomfortable, but clearly enjoying what she was seeing judging by her twitching erection.

“What’s wrong Pyrrha?” Nora asked her, seeing her look of concern for her boyfriend. “Don’t worry about him – he’s loving it! Aren’t you?” Nora asked, grabbing Jaune by the hair and pulling his head up and down her shaft so that it looked like he was nodding. “See?”

Pyrrha was still hesitant, but seeing as how Jaune didn’t seem to have any reservations, she decided that he must be enjoying Nora practically fucking his throat. The redhead made her way behind Jaune, positioning him so that he was on all fours while sucking off Nora, as she rubbed her cock between his ass cheeks a few times. She heard her boyfriend groan around the peppy ginger girl’s cock, as he realised what Pyrrha was doing, before she entered him.

“Ah! Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned, as she felt his tight rear hole squeeze her cock, pleasuring her as her member slowly penetrated the man’s rear hole. Jaune moaned in pleasure, almost forgetting about Nora when she thrust roughly into him again.

“You like it, don’t you?” She asked him, as he directed his eyes up at her. “You like being spitroasted, isn’t that right?” Jaune moaned an incomprehensible response, but it was obvious that he did like it. Nora giggled, as she brutally fucked his throat repeatedly, holding him by the hair to keep his head steady. When he was sucking off Pyrrha, she would usually let him go in his own time, and so Jaune would be able to use his tongue to taste her precum on lick her shaft. With Nora, however, he was struggling just to avoid choking or passing out form the lack of air.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was slowly beginning to fuck her boyfriends ass. Her shaft slid in and out of him slowly, as she took her time to build up before going to quickly. Fortunately, Jaune had had enough experience that he wasn’t too difficult to enter, so it didn’t take long for Pyrrha to begin to build up momentum as she fucked his loosened asshole.

For a while, Jaune was simply used by the two women, as Pyrrha and Nora fucked his asshole and throat respectively. He found himself rather enjoying the feeling, despite it being very different to when he was with Pyrrha. With Pyrrha, she often took things slowly, constantly stopping to make sure that he was alright, and never going too rough. Now though, with a cock in his mouth and his ass, and neither of them showing any sign of slowing down, he found himself enjoying this much more. Being used was so much more fun and exciting than what Pyrrha offered him. 

It wasn’t too long before the two girl’s began to build up to orgasm. Pyrrha was the first, despite Nora having been pleasured first, as her cock began to swell as it pumped her hot salty semen into her boyfriends ass. Jaune squealed, not having had any warning, as his asshole was suddenly filled with rope after rope of his girlfriends thick cum.

“I’m sorry!” Pyrrha told Jaune, although it was mixed with a sigh of bliss at having experienced such bliss.

Nora wasn’t far behind, which Jaune could tell form the grunts she made. Still with Pyrrha’s cock hilted in his rear, he felt Nora tug harder on his hair, before suddenly forcing him to deepthroat her. The boy groaned, before nearly choking as she fired load after load of cum down his throat and into his belly. She giggled, watching Jaune’s neck bulge with each pulse of her cock, until he was completely full of her mess. 

The ginger girl sighed in relief as she pulled out of his mouth, making sure to drag her cock along his tongue to give him a good taste of her cum, before pulling it out of her mouth, as Pyrrha carefully pulled out of his ass too.

“How did you like that?” She asked him, grinning wickedly. Jaune nodded, wiping his mouth as he swallowed the rest of her cum, leaking the white mess from both of his holes.

“That was... amazing...” He admitted, his face crimson in embarrassment. Nora giggled again. She looked up at Pyrrha, who was blushing, clearly having had a better time than she cared to admit to.

“I’m glad you did, because we’re far from over!” Nora exclaimed. “I haven’t even had a chance to fuck that adorable little ass of yours yet! And Pyrrha told me that you were so good to fuck!” Nora squealed a little too excitedly than Jaune would have liked for somebody who was about to fuck him, but he didn’t say anything.

“Erm, is it alright with you two if I take a short break?” Pyrrha asked.

“What’s wrong Pyrrha? No endurance?” Nora asked her.

“I just don’t want to hurt him...” Pyrrha replied, smiling at her boyfriend, who smiled back.

“He’s fine!” Nora assured her, before shrugging. “Whatever, your loss I guess...” She muttered, before turning back to Jaune. “On the bed you, NOW!” She ordered him authoritatively.

Jaune scampered up onto the bed, admittedly a little scared of Nora at this point, although not enough that he wasn’t at least curious as to what she would feel like inside his ass. He would soon find out, as no sooner had he got onto all fours on the bed, Nora flipped him onto his back, spreading his legs and raising them in the air to reveal his tight little hole oozing Pyrrha’s semen.

“We do this how I want to do it.” She told him. Jaune nodded, as Nora aimed her cock at his ass, still dribbling his girlfriends cum down the back of his thighs, before entering him.

“AH!” Jaune cried, as Nora roughly began to penetrate him. he tried not to clench and make it more painful for himself, relaxing as Nora placed his ankles on her shoulders so that she could fuck his ass properly in a position as close to missionary as she could get. Her balls slapped his ass with each thrust, as her gargantuan cock stretched his hole wider than Jaune had ever felt before. not only that, but Nora was much rougher with him than Pyrrha was, not taking her time or asking if he was alright, and in such an unfamiliar position, he couldn’t help but feel a little helpless, yet so wonderful!

Pyrrha simply watched as her beloved Jaune was ruthlessly fucked by their friend and teammate. She figured she ought to have felt jealous, maybe even disgusted of what she was willingly watching, but she found herself surprisingly fine with watching her boyfriend get fucked by another woman. Not only that, it aroused her to see him being fucked, while she watched on, not getting involved. Similarly, despite Jaune hurting a little bit from Nora’s ruthless fucking, he found himself enjoying the brutal fucking more and more. What’s more, he was aroused even further by the thought of knowing that Pyrrha was not only aware and watching him get fucked, but allowing it to happen.

Jaune looked over at his girlfriend, as Nora’s cock pumped in and out of his ass, violating him and stretching his hole wider than Pyrrha ever had. He and his girlfriend both blush, surprised at how okay with the situation they both were.

Nora, on the other hand, was enjoying Jaune’s ass wrapped around her cock far too much to pay any attention to the reactions of either the man she was fucking or his girlfriend, as she mercilessly fucked him over and over. Jaune was surprisingly easy to fuck, despite Pyrrha being at least three inches shorter than hr and a whole inch less in width, it didn’t take Nora too long to loosen up Jaune’s ass. As far as she knew, Pyrrha was his first girlfriend, and she knew that he didn’t like men, so he probably hadn’t ever had a cock as large as Nora’s in his ass before. 

Nevertheless, he took Nora’s cock in his hole easily enough, the remnants of Pyrrha’s cum as well as Nora’s precum serving as lubricant for easier access, as some of Nora’s cum leaked from his mouth and dribbled down his cheek. Nora giggled upon seeing it. The man’s eyes were watering slightly too, and his mouth hung open as he panted like a bitch in heat while getting fucked by the dominant girl.

Despite her ease of entry, Nora’s member was still squeezed rather tightly by Jaune’s ass as she fucked it, pleasuring her more and more, until she was on the verge of orgasming. Jaune could feel it, the girl’s cock pulsating inside of him as it filled his hole. The girl’s grip on his legs that still rested on her shoulder’s tightened, as she built up to cum, sinking her entire length into his asshole before climaxing. 

Jaune groaned, as Nora’ flooded his hole with several quick hot loads of her semen, filling him up until he was almost overflowing, and then some, pushing him over the edge. The hyper girl let out an exaggeratedly load moan upon orgasming, before pulling out of the man, watching her creampie overflow from his hole and dribble out of him.

“You look so perfect full of cum!” Nora giggled, leaning forward to kiss Jaune on the cheek, giggling as she inadvertently tasted some of her own semen that was on his face. She suddenly got an idea.

Pyrrha watched, getting undeniably aroused at the sight before her, as Nora made her way up to Jaune’s face, her cock inches from his mouth and giving no warning before she shoved it in there. Jaune not only accepted her cock, but encouraged it, practically begging for her to fuck his throat again. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for preferring Nora’s cock to Pyrrha’s, but he did. It was so much bigger, it felt better inside of him, her cum was so delicious that he could very easily get addicted to it...

Nora wasted no time, feeling the urge to fuck him again, as she quickly began to brutally fuck his throat for a second time, although this time with him lying down and her pretty much straddling his face, her balls resting on his chin as she violated his throat. Jaune gagged a little again at first, but not as much as earlier, getting used to a larger cock in his mouth, and wondering how he would ever go back to just Pyrrha’s. Again, he felt bad for having such thoughts as preferring being fucked by Nora than Pyrrha, but he couldn’t help how good he felt when Nora used him so roughly.

“What are you doing?” Nora asked Pyrrha, looking behind her as Pyrrha seemed to be about to fuck Jaune’s ass just as Nora had done earlier.

“I just thought...” Pyrrha began, but Nora shook her head before she could continue.

“No, I liked you better where you were.” Nora told the redhead, grinning as the green eyed girl nodded, obeying her friend’s instruction against fucking her own boyfriend “I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to fuck him.” Nora told her.

Allowed? Pyrrha frowned, a little worried at how Nora seemed to be taking control of Jaune, as if he were Nora’s boyfriend and not hers. However, she was more worried by how compliant she was with the blue eyed girl’s request, not minding being excluded from the so called threesome, despite being the one that Jaune was supposed to be dating. She figured that she would be ‘allowed’ to join in once Nora was done, but a small part of her couldn’t help but hope that she wasn’t allowed. The more she watched Nora dominate her boyfriend, the more turned on she found herself getting, actually finding herself getting aroused to seeing her boyfriend getting fucked by another woman.

Nora grunted, as she felt Jaune’s oesophagus wrap around her thick member, taking all of her in. He was hardly gagging at ass as she slid her great big cock in and out of his gullet, giving him just enough air, but still fucking his throat as fast and hard as she possibly could. He felt even better than before, with his throat a little looser so that she could fuck him easier, but still tight enough that Nora was overcome with absolute bliss as she fucked him, edging closer and closer to orgasming.

“Fuck, Jaune, you’re suck a good bitch!” Nora told him, giggling as she grinned down at the man beneath her. “Your throat feels so good around my cock, like you were built to suck it, wouldn’t you agree?” She asked him. Either Nora was unknowingly cutting off his air, or Jaune was going crazy, but he neither minded being called her bitch, nor being told that he was made to suck her off. Instead, he nodded enthusiastically, as Nora felt herself about to cum, the boy’s throat ready to accept her seed...

At the very last possible second, Nora yanked her cock out of Jaune’s mouth, leaving him open mouthed and confused, as she let go, her cock twitching and bouncing up and down despite her trying to aim it as hot white cream erupted from the tip, shooting all over the blond man’s face. Jaune managed to close his eyes just in time, before he was showered with Nora’s cum, his face practically drenched in her mess until she finally stopped, sighing as she relaxed and looking down at her handiwork.

Jaune was covered in her semen, although not all of him, it was rather patchy, leaving some parts of his face clean, while other parts were drenched, and most was somewhere in the middle. One of his eyes was pretty much plastered shut, and a fair amount had of course still ended up in his still open mouth, which he hungrily guzzled down, although a bit still dribbled down his chin. Even his hair was clumped in the areas where Nora’s cum had landed, leaving him an utter mess, splattered with the ginger girl’s cum.

“Well, I think that’s a vast improvement to your look! What do you think Pyrrha?” Nora inquired, curious to see how Pyrrha would respond upon seeing how she had just humiliated her boyfriend.

“I... it looks good...” Pyrrha told her, stunned at her own response. Nora grinned down at Jaune.

“How do you feel?” Nora asked him.

“...good.” Jaune admitted, his cheeks red, although it wasn’t really evident due to the mess all over his face.

“I’ve gotta say, I’m surprised.” Nora remarked, sitting atop Jaune’s chest, as Pyrrha stood beside them. “I never imagined you’d enjoy being humiliated so much.” She told Jaune, before looking up at the redhead. “And I never thought you’d enjoy being such a little cuckold so much.” Nora told her with a grin.

“I’m not...” Pyrrha began to protest, before realising the truth in what Nora was saying. “Is that bad...?” She asked her, a little ashamed. She hadn’t wanted to admit it until now, but Pyrrha realised that she preferred watching her boyfriend get fucked, while she sat in the corner, watching them from afar.

“Not at all!” Nora assured her. “Just like I always say; you should never be ashamed of your fetish!” She exclaimed cheerily.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that...” Jaune commented, chuckling as he wiped his face clean a little bit, at least so that he could open his eye properly.

“You just did!” Nora told him. “Any fetish, as long as all parties consent, is perfectly natural!” She added, reassuring Pyrrha a little. “And I’m not going to lie, I am enjoying this, so if you like, we could make this a regular thing? You two will still be dating, obviously, but Jaune will be like my bitch, and Pyrrha can watch!” Nora squealed, excited for their answer.

“What do you think?” Jaune asked Pyrrha.

“If you don’t mind...” She told him, excited about their new arrangement.

“I’m fine with it.” Jaune admitted.

“Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!” Nora squealed excitedly. “Alright, one more time now! Jaune, turn over!” Nora ordered him, hopping off of him. Jaune got onto all fours, as Pyrrha sat on her own bed, watching the pair on Nora’s bed, as the girl readied herself behind Jaune, ready to fuck him from behind now.

Jaune whimpered, cum dripping down his face, dripping from his chin, as he eagerly awaited Nora’s cock in his asshole. Nora grinned at his submissiveness, as she rubbed her soaking wet cock between his cheeks a little bit, watching as her creampie that had oozed form his hole had dried on his thighs. The man whined, as if begging the girl to fuck him, which she was all too happy to do. Nora bucked her hips forward, burying most of her cock into Jaune’s asshole as her balls swung under her. Jaune moaned loudly in absolute pleasure. It still hurt a little bit, especially with how big and rough Nora was, but that was nothing compared to how good it felt to be dominated by her.

As Pyrrha watched, she found her hand reaching down to her cock, beginning to stroke it slowly as she watched Nora fuck her boyfriend’s ass roughly. The girl gripped Jaune’s hair, yanking his head back and forcing his mouth to drool semen as she began to thrust her hips, properly fucking him. Pyrrha moaned as she began to masturbate, getting off to being cuckolded by her best friend, and not even minding one bit.

“Yeah, you are my little bitch, aren’t you?” Nora told Jaune, grinning as she whispered in his ear while fucking him. Jaune didn’t answer verbally, but pushed back his ass onto Nora’s cock, allowing her to fuck him deeper as he nodded his head, still panting.

Nora giggled at his response, watching her cum fly off of his tongue from his open mouth as his head bounced up and down, as her cock throbbed inside of him, penetrating him deeply and leaking precum into him, his body craving her semen still. The ginger girl glanced sideways, catching s glimpse of Pyrrha masturbating, blushing at being caught jerking off to Nora fucking her boyfriend, but not stopping, enjoying her hand around her cock as much as she enjoyed her other hand between her legs under her balls playing with her virgin pussy.

“Tell me what you are Jaune!” Nora demanded after a few minutes.

“I’m a bitch!” He whimpered, yelping when he received a spank on his ass for the incorrect answer.

“Try again!” Nora demanded.

“I’m YOUR bitch!” Jaune corrected himself, much to Nora’s pleasure.

“That’s better!” She told him, giving him a few more light spanks to the bottom, alternating cheeks as she playfully hit him, all while relentlessly fucking him in the ass.

Pyrrha moaned upon her sudden unexpected orgasm, the overload of pleasure from masturbating with both sets of genitals proving too much for her, with the added pleasure of being humiliated as a cuckold for Nora and Jaune’s own pleasure. She gasped as she soaked her hand in her vaginal fluids, while her cock spurted semen from the end, shooting it up in the air before it came back down in her own belly, making a mess of herself.

“Clean that up!” Nora told Pyrrha. The emerald eyed girl did as she was told, flexible enough to bend in such a way that she was capable of lapping her cum up from her own belly, drinking the warm bitter mess. She had never tried her cum before, thinking it must be gross despite Jaune telling her otherwise, but she actually found it not that bad, actually very much enjoying the taste, as well as the shame of being made to ingest her own semen. When she was done, and her belly was mostly clean, albeit a bit sticky, Pyrrha looked back up to watch as Nora neared orgasm, but not before she would grant Jaune a bit more pleasure, after he earned it.

“You love my cock, don’t you?” Nora asked Jaune. “Say it.”

“Yes! I love your cock!” He told her, as he felt said member inside of him, the entire eleven inch shaft fucking deep inside of him, stretching him out as Nora brought herself close to cumming.

“You prefer it to Pyrrha’s, don’t you?” She asked. Jaune knew the right answer, expecting himself to hesitate, but instead he answered immediately.

“Yes! Your cock is so much better than Pyrrha’s!” He told Nora, who grinned, watching Pyrrha’s humiliated expression, although she knew she loved it really.

“Do you ever want Pyrrha to be inside of you after I have?” Nora asked.

“No, I want only you to fuck me from now on!” Jaune exclaimed, as he allowed Nora to fuck him even harder.

“There’s a good bitch!” Nora cooed in Jaune’s ear.

The dominant ginger girl reached around and under him for his own cock. As small as it was, Nora still thought that Jaune deserved to cum for being so obedient. It took her a while to actually find it, until she eventually located the small bobbing prick, bouncing around. She only actually had to touch it for a few seconds, before Jaune let out a whimpered moan, and Nora watched as he spurted a small amount of cum, onto the bed nothing compared to hers.

“That’s why you’re the one that gets fucked.” Nora told him. “There’s more chance of Pyrrha ever fucking you again than there is of you ever fucking anybody!” Nora taunted him with a cute giggle. 

Jaune was fine with that, as was Pyrrha. Truth be told, while Jaune and Pyrrha did enjoy their sex, it wasn’t anything special. Jaune had always wanted to be dominated roughly, just like Nora was doing, but Pyrrha had been hesitant to do so, and he didn’t want to ask her. Pyrrha, on the other hand, had always wanted to be humiliate, but she had been made to take up the dominant role, which she was poor at. This arrangement benefited everybody, with Nora capable and willing to fulfil each of their sexual desires, while simultaneously fulfilling her own.

“I’m gonna cum Jaune! Get ready...” Nora warned, as her cock began to throb inside the man. 

Jaune whimpered, as he felt Nora bury her cock in his ass, before he was suddenly pumped full of her hot sticky mess once again, her semen filling him up until he was practically overflowing with the stuff. The ginger girl sighed, pulling her cock out, watching her second creampie in the same hole drip out of her bitch, before she got an idea.

“Pyrrha, come here!” She ordered. Pyrrha immediately obeyed, as Nora coaxed the girl’s mouth closer to Jaune’s oozing hole. “Eat up!” She ordered her. Pyrrha blushed, as she immediately obeyed, working her tongue in and around Jaune’s asshole to eat up all of Nora’s cum, guzzling it down hungrily.

“Oh, this is so perfect! I get my own bitch AND my own cuck!” Nora squealed in delight at being able to not only dominate, but practically control the two at will. Pyrrha continued to eat Nora’s cum out of Jaune’s ass, while the man moaned silently in pleasure at the rim job, as Nora thought.

“Although...” Nora added. “You guys will tell me if I ever go too far, won’t you?” She asked them, not wanting to force the pair into anything they were against.

“Of course.” Pyrrha told her. “But, I mean... don’t feel like you can’t push our boundaries a little bit...” She added, blushing, while Jaune nodded in agreement.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Nora exclaimed, once Pyrrha was done eating out of Jaune’s ass, and the two sat in the bed together. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Nora squealed in delight. “I can fuck Jaune, and boss him about, and Pyrrha will do whatever I say. I might even fuck you if you’re lucky Pyrrha! Although of course your orgasms will be regulated, and you will certainly not be allowed to fuck Jaune! Although he is your boyfriend, so maybe a handjob on birthdays...”

Nora babbled on for a while, talking nonsense, while Jaune and Pyrrha looked into each other’s eyes. They hadn’t know it before today, but this was what they really wanted, no, needed. They couldn’t satisfy each other sexually, but Nora could, and they were still able to enjoy dating each other.

The two leaned in to kiss, before Pyrrha drew back, smelling Nora’s cum on Jaune’s breath. The two laughed, before the blond went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Pyrrha lay down in bed, with Nora eventually calming down and lying beside her.

“You know, There’s room in our relationship for you and Ren...” Pyrrha suggested. “We don’t have to be so restricted. We could all date each other. I don’t know, it was just a thought...” Pyrrha added, trailing off.

“I like it.” Nora told her. “Maybe... we’ll see where this all takes us first.” The girl added, giving her friend a peck on the lips before bouncing off to take Jaune in the bathroom, still insatiably aroused.

Pyrrha drifted off to sleep that night to the sound of Jaune whimpered as Nora fucked his ass, grunting, spanking him and insulting him, none of which bother him, or even Pyrrha for that matter, all three of them happy with their new arrangement.


End file.
